What we are is What we Will become
by kikkie
Summary: The blonde looks up to the green eye boy and smiles before he said: "Titans are nothing more but mindless slaves to me, And that is what you will become Eren, A mindless titan under my thump." an Eremin and Levihan story in a different universe. Plz no bad comments, review and R18M for sex, violence, drugs, and cursing! Really dark story, you have been warned!


15 years, it's been 15 years since I last saw you…Armin.

 _The wall has been broken in again and my friends are dying all around me, my leg is gone, and a titan about to swallow me whole…yet I couldn't help but to smile…because I saw you again. Your golden hair and sky blue eyes. Armin why? Why did you do this!? Even as I fall onto the titan tongue, I reached out to you with my hand but you looked away with tears in your eyes. The titan then closes his mouth, chomping my hand off and eating me whole._

(5 years ago)

"Armin!" _I shout, I saw my best friend getting beaten up by three boys. I ran towards them with my feet on fire, ready to beat the shit out of these kids but for some reason they dropped Armin and ran away from him in fear. Armin was on the ground breathing heavily with a small line of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. When Mikasa and I got to him he was crying._

"Armin are you okay?" I asked him. Armin wipes the blood off his mouth then smiles at me.

"No I'm fine!" Armin says as he gets up. "Just getting bullied again."

"Those boys are being mean to you again, should I beat them up for you?" Mikasa asked.

"N-no! That's okay Mikasa, they won't bother me again, and I swear it." Armin says. I notice his eye wondered to the wall for a second then wonder back to us. Mikasa yawned.

"Eren, I need to be going home, I promised mom I'd help her with dinner tonight." Mikasa says. "See you tomorrow Armin." _Mikasa hugs him before she runs off. I looked at Armin, who was smiling at me. For some weird reason I enjoyed being alone with Armin even at the age of 10. I don't know why but I felt a little easy when we were together. I let Armin gentle take my hand and lead us to the lake cove where we always talked to each other. Once there we would usually sit down and pretend that we were outside of the wall but today was different. When we sat down he rest his head on my shoulder._

"Eren…" He spoke.

"Yea?"

"What would you say if I told you I love you?"

"I' say the same thing back to you and mean it."

"Well then…I love you Eren."

(The fall of Maria)

"The walls wont stay up for long Eren, I suggest you get your mother and go." _Armin tells me. It was the crack of dawn and he was at my door telling me this like it was an emergency._

"Armin what are you saying?" _I asked him but he didn't give me an answer to my question, instead he says:_

"Listen to me Eren and do as I say, today I want you to pack your things and go to the boats. If you don't do this you will regret it." _Armin tells me before leaving my front door. I never saw like that before but I did what he said. I pack both mine, Mikasa and my mother's clothes in one suitcase of our then forcefully made them both move to the boat section. By the time we got there my mother had been scratching her head in worry thinking that I had lost my mind. We waited there for an hour...until it happened. The colossal titan appeared and kicked down the wall! The first thing that popped into my mind was_ _ **HOW DID ARMIN KNOW!?**_ _Thank god we were the first to board the ship with our stuff. I watched the titan swarm what use to be my home, even this weird smiling one that walked around the ruble of my house. When I got to rose I didnt see Armin anywhere and that's what worried me. I searched everywhere but I didn't find him until Hans came up to me holding something in his hands. It was Armin jacket…and it was covered in blood. I slowly took the jacket in my hands and begin to cry._

(Junior year in the academy)

"I hate this…" _I said to myself as I put on my gear, your possible wondering why I join the academy. Turns out after the sacrifice the government had they still had a lot of people left over (_ _ **which personally I found was stupid, did you see OVA!? Did you see the dessert!? The vast land of no people in it! We did not have to sacrifice Armin grandfather DX**_ _) so they created a stupid law that all young female had to marry to help repopulate….sadly to say my mom was in her mid-30's and was young enough to produce another kid. The only way to get her out of that stupid law was to join the army. Anyone who was part of the army automatically becomes citizens of rose which means his mother avoids the law. It's a shame she already married Hans, now I have a little brother name Tony. I hate Hans but I love Tony. He's kind of cute! Today was his three year old birthday and also my day to clean the cannons. Yesterday was my graduation day, I ranked No.5 and Mikasa was No.1 in the top ten grad students. My mother and Hans were so proud of us. If only dad could see me now he would be so proud._

"Hey Eren!" My friend Connie shouts to me. "Grab some cleaning wax and help me!" _Connie order me. I do as told and grab the wax from the basement and make my way back to the cannons. When I got there I saw something or morally someone I never thought I'd see again…that golden blonde hair and those big blue sky eyes but he looked different. He had grown up and he looked to be in his teens like me. He was wearing a black hooded jacket cloak the stopped around his knees. His jacket was button don't to his waist where he wore white jeans and black thigh high boots with heels on them. he also had a 3D maneuver gear but instead of brown and silver like mine he had a black and red one with black blades. His straps were also black too. He looks straight to me then spoke:_

"Run Eren, Run."

"Armin." _I spoke softly. The eyes made his way to me but before we could do anything it came out. The Colossal Titan, like before it kicked a hole into the wall of Rose, blowing away all the trainees off the wall. I on the other hand use my gear and was able to get a hold of him before although he disappeared before I could get to him but when all that was happening my mind kept wondering to Armin._

"Why was he here?"

(Armin)

"SHIT!" I shouted to the titan I was riding. "Eren saw me!" I tell my titan. All he does was just roar at me, from the sound of it he sounded pissed. Behind us was 5 titan, I looked at them then shouted:

"You know your mission, do not delay or strain from it! The quicker we do this the quicker we can go home. And try not to make a big mess!" I shouted. The Titans just nod at me before walking into the city. The titan I was on proceeded into the city as well.

(Narrator)

(An hour later)

 _Blood was all over the city, titan had destroyed almost every building in town and the teens were still trying to hold these creatures off away from the civilians that had not gotten to safety yet. Armin watched in anger because his titans weren't listening to him. Armin was standing on top of a building with his hands folded in anger. Behind him was an old man looking titan that was staring in the same direction as Armin was._

"I need to get rid of those idiots before they eat up humanity." Armin says. "But you're not strong enough to take them all down." Armin looks at him and smiles. "Go home grandpa, I'll take care of them." The titan shakes it head no. Armin smirks at him.

"UGHHHH!" _Armin hears a loud scream. He looks over his shoulder and saw his old pal Eren on one of the rooftops bleeding away like a dying flower. Armin glided to him then looked at him. Eren looked up at him and smiled._

"Armin…is that really you." Eren spoke in a low voice. Armin gently takes his upper body close to his chest.

"Eren, I told you to run. Why didn't you run?" Armin spoke. "I told you to run."

"I know, I should have run ***cough*** but I didn't want to. Please don't be mad at me like when we were kids." Eren spoke as he coughs up blood. Armin eyes begin to fill with tears as he watches the guy he use to know slowly die.

"Armin…" Eren spoke. Armin looks at him straight into his eyes, emerald to the sky. "I wanted to see you again."

"Me?" Armin spoke.

"Yea ***cough*** you, my first love. My first- ***Cough*"** Eren coughing started to get worse, he was losing a lot of blood.

"Eren!" Armin shouted, not realizing the old looking titan was behind him. Armin looks up to it with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want him to die…what do I do?" Armin asked him. The titan before him roars than Armin gasps. "W-what do you mean!? I can't do that to you grandpa!" _i shouted at him but his words were as clear as crystal rain, he wanted to save Eren too...by giving him his own life. I could feel my warm tears falling down my cheeks as I bit down on my bottom lip till it bleed, i then sucked the metal tasting liquids in my mouth. i then pressed my blood covered lips to his, spitting the red liquids into his mouth. when all i could taste was his mouth i separated myself him then let my grandfather take him then gently set Eren on his tongue. Eren looked at me with sad eyes as he reaches to touch me only to have his arm bitten off._

" _i'm sorry Eren, this was the only way to save you."_

Kikkie: I hope you like this new fanfic of Eremin plz review and tell me what you think.


End file.
